The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing a web of synthetic textile material for making up into table-cloths, and also such a web manufactured according to the method using the apparatus.
The market today for cloths made from disposable material having extra large widths is considerably less than for corresponding cloths of normal width. Investment and production costs will be very high for producing extra wide cloths if presently available techniques were used for multi-colour styles and printed decorations. A theoretically possible solution to producing such cloth with different colours and print over its width would be to splice two webs, although acceptance by customers would probably be low.